


Les Ailes de la Liberté [FR] (Livaï x Reader)

by Tori_Haven



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attaque des Titans - Freeform, F/M, FR, Fluff, Français | French, Livaï - Freeform, Oops, Pasd'inspipourlestags, Romance, bonnnelecture, c'estgentil, nepaspleurer
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Haven/pseuds/Tori_Haven
Summary: Un court OS Livaï x Reader (et non Rivaille ou Levi) qui trottait dans ma tête depuis un bout de temps.~~~~~~© Les Droits appartiennent à Hajime Isayama et je ne possède aucunement le lecteur. L'idée seule est mienne.





	Les Ailes de la Liberté [FR] (Livaï x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir.  
> Cette histoire n'est pas nouvelle, elle a déjà été postée sur Wattpad mais comme j'ai bien peur qu'un jour le site me poignarde dans le dos comme cela semble arriver à de nombreux créateurs, je préfère me préparer en postant quelques trucs ici et là.  
> Que votre lecture soit agréable!

Publié le 20 septembre 2016 (Wattpad) // Publié le 21 septembre 2018 (Archive)

[Non-Edité]

[c/e] = Couleur des yeux

[Prénom] = Prénom

* * *

 

Personne ne le savait. C'était son petit secret. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait sa figure se graver sous ses paupières. Quand le vent soufflait dans ses oreilles, il lui semblait entendre sa voix. Quand il regardait le soleil, il avait l'impression d'admirer son sourire. Quand la lune était pleine, il pouvait comparer la douce lumière aux reflets de ses iris.

Tout la lui rappelait. Le chant des oiseaux, les rayons du soleil, le froid de la lune... Tout, absolument tout...

Alors il se montrait détestable envers ceux qui ne pouvaient pas respecter le silence dont il avait besoin... Et il attendait avec impatience la nuit pour enfin s'endormir et la voir de nouveau.

Oui le Caporal-Chef Livaï, le soldat le plus fort de l'Humanité était amoureux... Et pas de n'importe qui...

* * *

La journée venait enfin de s'achever. Il était épuisé et n'attendait qu'une chose, s'allonger sous les draps et fermer les yeux.  
Et c'est ce qu'il fit, sitôt que le couvre-feu fut déclaré...

* * *

_Livaï se tenait dans une immense pièce blanche, la lumière radiait de tous les coins sans être aveuglante, une odeur de vanille et de lavande chatouillait ses narines. Il portait son uniforme avec son baudrier, son air plus dur et insensible que jamais._

_Il s'avança lentement dans la pièce sans-limite et s'arrêta à quelque mètre d'une figure familière. Ses yeux gris s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Où était la vitre qui le séparait d'elle ?_   
_\- Livaï ? Tu es déjà là ? murmura une douce voix._

_Elle sonnait comme du miel à ses oreilles. La récompense de son travail acharné..._

_Elle fit quelque pas pour se placer devant lui. Son parfum devenait plus fort et accentué, nuancé par de douces épices qui rendait exotique la rencontre._

_Elle était à peu près à sa taille, peut-être plus grande. Ses longs cheveux blancs aux reflets dorés coulaient dans son dos. Ses magnifiques yeux **[c/e]** brillaient comme des joyaux et le fixaient indescriptibles. Sa peau pâle comme la lune semblait l'appeler à travers la magnifique toge aux coutures dorées qui l'entourait._   
_- **[Prénom]**... murmura-t-il incertain._

_Elle lui sourit doucement, ce sourire qui parvenait à effacer toutes ses inquiétudes. Sa fine main aux ongles soignés s'approcha de sa joue et la frôla. Il frissonna au contact. Sa peau semblait brûlante comparée à celle glacée de la jeune femme. Il n'avait jusqu'ici jamais osé la toucher de peur qu'elle ne se fane ailleurs, de peur qu'elle ne se brise comme de la porcelaine._   
_\- Quelle rude journée... N'est-ce pas Livaï ? dit-elle en souriant. Souhaites-tu du thé ?_

_Elle lui posa cette question d'un ton léger en s'éloignant de lui. Une table en fer blanc et des chaises apparurent de nulle part ainsi qu'un service à thé argenté et doré._

_De ses gestes fluides et sans pesanteur, elle s'approcha de la théière et des tasses, et servit avec grâce et sans un bruit, le précieux liquide doré. D'un simple geste de la tête, elle invita le Caporal à prendre place avec elle._   
_L'homme se dépêcha de faire comme demandé et s'approcha d'elle. Sa démarche paraissait si grossière et lourde par rapport à elle. Il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler une nouvelle fois._

_Ses traits fins semblaient appartenir à une royauté disparue, ses mouvements semblaient se synchroniser à ceux du vent et de la valse que les feuilles exécutaient sur son ordre. Son rire sonnait comme la plus belle chose au monde._

_Alors qu'il s'était perdu dans sa contemplation, **[Prénom]** s'approcha sensiblement de lui et fit claquer malicieusement ses doigts à quelques centimètres de son visage._   
_Il sursauta légèrement surpris et manqua de rire de sa faiblesse. Lui le grand soldat de l'Humanité, perdait tout ces moyens face à un mirage, une chimère de son esprit brisé et malheureux._   
_\- Prends place Livaï, ta tasse va refroidir, dit-elle doucement en souriant._

_Il retint une remarque désagréable. Que son thé soit chaud ou froid, cela ne faisait aucune différence. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer la saveur des aliments. Son esprit n'arrivait pas à déterminer quels goûts pouvaient appartenir à quels plats, ils étaient si étranges et inconnus pour appartenir à la réalité._   
_La jeune femme prit place en face de lui et le fixa de ces joyaux **[c/e]**._   
_\- Alors Livaï ? De quoi souhaites-tu parler aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle souriant de ses dents parfaites._

_L'interpellé attrapa sa tasse de sa manière si particulière en la tenant par le haut et obtint un doux gloussement de la part de son interlocutrice._   
_\- Et si nous parlions de ta peur de briser une tasse ? proposa-t-elle amusée._

_Il fronça les sourcils, agacé et gêné, et grimaça légèrement._

_Ils parlèrent durant des heures. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il l'admirait plus qu'il ne parlait. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de bavard mais s'il fallait parler pour pouvoir entendre sa douce voix, il était prêt à ouvrir sa bouche et à déblatérer des idioties comme le faisait si bien Hansi._   
_Il aurait pu rester des heures ainsi en sa compagnie. Mais l'heure du départ fut annoncée par un profond gong et elle se leva presque précipitamment de sa chaise l'invitant à faire de même._   
_\- J'attends avec impatience notre prochaine rencontre Livaï, murmura-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire._

_Ses fins doigts frôlèrent de nouveau sa joue et ses douces lèvres se posèrent sur le front du petit Caporal._   
_Il ne bougea pas, trop surpris par le geste. Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'enregistrer l'information, la pièce se flouta et il se perdit dans les ténèbres._

* * *

Livaï se réveilla brusquement, sa respiration était grave et rapide, une fine couche de sueur recouvrait son visage et son cou. Sa tête tournait et sa vision était troublée par des petits points noirs.

Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre et fixa songeusement la Lune qui brillait avec force dans le ciel.  
L'homme quitta lentement de son lit. Comme d'habitude, il n'avait dormi que très peu d'heure, peut-être trois et il ne pourrait pas se rendormir avant demain.  
En poussant un profond soupir, il se prépara pour la journée et s'installa à son bureau pour démarrer la pile de papier qu'il avait mis de côté en prévision.

Malgré ses tentatives pour se concentrer, son esprit ne pouvait se contenir de dévier des formations, des fournitures et des ordres pour se fixer à une seule pensée : **[Prénom]**. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'attendre avec impatience la nuit suivante pour rencontrer de nouveau cet étrange mirage qui suffisait à réchauffer son cœur las.  
Les préparations pour l'expédition à venir l'épuisaient, son manque de sommeil le rendait irritable, si bien que les autres soldats n'osaient même plus gémir quand il les forçait à nettoyer de nouveau le QG depuis les catacombes au toit.

Le petit homme entra avec furie dans ses appartements et ferma ; pardon ; claqua la porte avec force. Il se changea rapidement et se glissa aussitôt sous ses draps fermant ses yeux durant le processus.  
Il souhaitait se détendre et oublier ce qu'il avait du vivre durant le jour... Le rire de **[Prénom]** sonna à ses oreilles comme une conque de retraite et il s'endormit bien vite, un léger sourire décorant ses fines lèvres boudeuses.

* * *

_Au lieu de se trouver dans l'habituelle pièce blanche, il se tenait à l'entrée d'un magnifique jardin. Des fleurs grimpantes compétaient sur l'arche sous laquelle il se tenait. Des biches, des lapins et d'étranges oiseaux plus gros qu'une poule au plumage d'un magnifique bleu vert et à la queue en éventail, décorée de ce qui ressemblait à des yeux, se promenaient librement dans l'herbe verte et grasse._

_Il ne mit pas longtemps à remarquer la présence de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs. Elle lisait un livre patiemment, assise sur une couverture en caressant doucement un renard assoupi à ses côtés._   
_Il n'osa pas bouger, mémorisant la scène pour ne jamais l'oublier._   
_\- Livaï... murmura **[Prénom]**. Rejoins-moi, ne restes pas là._

_Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres. Pour la première fois, il n'apparaissait dans son uniforme, il portait au lieu de cela, une chemise blanche rentrée dans un pantalon de costume noir, son jabot si particulier et des chaussures cirées._   
_Ses pas ne produisirent aucuns sons sur la pelouse émeraude et il admira silencieusement et intérieurement les magnifiques animaux qui vaquaient à leurs occupations comme si il n'existait pas._

_Il atteignit bien vite la jeune femme et s'installa à ses côtés quand elle tapota la place libre à sa gauche._   
_\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous alliez sortir de nouveau ? souffla-t-elle doucement en fermant sa lecture._

_L'homme ne fit que hocher silencieusement la tête. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les très discrets cernes qui commençaient à se dessiner sous les yeux **[bleutés/aciers/noisette/émeraudes]** de **[Prénom]** et l'air inquiet qu'elle tentait de camoufler sous son radieux sourire._   
_Étrangement, elle fut celle qui fit la conversation n'obtenant que de rares bruits du Caporal. Elle lui expliqua la nature des étranges oiseaux à l'apparence royale. Elle les présenta comme des Paons et rit longtemps en les comparant à Auruo, un membre de l'escouade de son escouade à l'orgueil démesuré._

_Quand le départ fut annoncé, Livaï ne put s'empêcher de se sentir agacé. Le temps passait trop vite ici, il avait l'impression qu'il ne dormait pas et il souhaitait plus que tout au monde rester en compagnie de la divine apparition._   
_Cependant **[Prénom]** semblait vouloir le laisser partir le plus tôt possible, comme si sa présence la gênait._

* * *

C'est un Caporal sur les nerfs que le Bataillon d'exploration accueilli le jour de la sortie avec sa nouvelle mascotte, Eren Jaeger. L'homme se retint d'envoyer quelques soldats dans les murs ou d'étouffer à l'aide de sa cape, les murmures intrusifs des civils.

Il se devait d'être patient et détaché pour éviter que **[Prénom]** ne le réprimande plus tard. Il manqua de se moquer de lui-même... Le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité était descendu bien bas... Il était entièrement sous les ordres d'une chimère, d'une illusion sans fondements...

* * *

Le retour dans les murs se fit dans une ambiance sombre et glauque... Livaï n'adressa la parole à personne et, une fois son repas qu'il toucha à peine achevé, se dépêcha de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour se coucher... Il souhaitait plus que jamais entendre et apercevoir le sourire de sa muse, de cet ange descendu du ciel pour amoindrir ses peines.

* * *

_Il eut vite fait de s'endormir et, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas. Les paysages où se tenaient leurs rencontres nocturnes semblaient tout droit sortir d'un roman fantastique ou d'un de ses livres qui se présentaient comme témoin du monde extérieur._   
_Il se tenait face à un lac à l'eau azur, un sable fin et blanc l'entourait et s'étendait à perte de vue. Mais là n'était pas la chose la plus impressionnante, une immense chute d'eau qui semblait naître dans le ciel s'écoulait devant lui en un bruit sourd._   
_Une fois remis de sa surprise, il chercha du regard la familière personne aux cheveux blancs et au regard désarmant..._

_Il la découvrit à quelque pas de lui, sa toge blanche relevée découvrant ses fines chevilles. Elle jouait avec l'eau, frappa avec allégresse dedans et riant légèrement._

_Le cœur froid et distant de l'homme se serra. Il n'osa pas bouger de peur de briser la tranquillité de ce doux tableau._   
_\- Livaï ! Ne reste pas ici ! s'exclama la voix mélodieuse de **[Prénom]**._

_Il sursauta légèrement et fixa la jeune femme qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle l'approcha de ses pas précipités, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber et agrippa soudainement son bras qu'elle se mit à tirer vers l'étendue d'eau._

_Le Caporal frissonna face à la peau glacée de l'apparition et se laissa entrainé, non sans chercher à résister ne serait-ce qu'un peu._

_Ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec le liquide scintillant et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment précis qu'il se rendit compte de sa tenue. Il portait son uniforme, son baudrier avait disparu ainsi que son jabot. Son pantalon était remonté jusqu'aux genoux et ses manches retroussées. Quelques boutons de sa chemise étaient défaits rendant la tenue désordonnée._

_Son regard acier se posa sur le visage fin de la jeune femme et il ne put retenir un discret sourire d'étirer ses lèvres._   
_Si les cernes violacés semblaient de plus en plus présents, ses joues teintées de rose et son teint rayonnant ne faisaient qu'augmenter son charme. Il la fixa longtemps jouer innocemment avec l'eau si bien qu'elle finit trempée de la tête aux pieds._   
_Ses longs cheveux blancs collaient sur son crâne et bouclaient sur sa peau, sa toge semblait ne faire qu'un avec son corps et l'homme dut se faire violence afin d'éviter d'admirer ses formes._   
_Il fut arraché de ses pensées par une sensation humide et glacé et par de lourdes gouttes qui tombaient en un tempo monotone et berçant de son menton._

_Il se figea durant quelques instants surpris. Un éclat de rire résonna dans la cascade._   
_\- Livaï ! Tu devrais voir ta tête ! se moquait **[Prénom]** , une main posée sur son estomac, ses épaules secouées par le fou rire qu'elle essayait de contenir._

_Un rictus sournois fit son chemin sur les lèvres figées du Caporal. Il agit par instinct, ses muscles se murent par leur propre volonté. Ses bras puissants attrapèrent la jeune femme et la soulevèrent du sol. Son poids plume ne l'handicapa pas le moins du monde et il la lança avec facilité dans l'eau scintillante._   
_Elle ne mit pas longtemps à remonter à la surface et le regard furieux qu'elle lui décocha, fit battre bruyamment son cœur dans ses oreilles._

_Elle s'élança vers lui, bras tendus. Sûrement pour le tirer dans l'eau à son tour. Il l'esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante mais n'eut pas le temps de se tourner qu'il finit le corps entier dans le liquide froid._

_Un gloussement sonna derrière lui. Il se retourna avec difficulté un poids inconnu sur son dos et fit face à **[Prénom]** , son sourire plus grand jamais._

_Elle se tenait sur lui, ses jambes de chaque côté, ses mains posées sur son torse. Elle coinça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et disposa ses doigts aux coins de la bouche du Caporal qu'elle tira lentement._   
_\- Un sourire te va si bien Livaï... Il peut paraître ridicule sur certains hommes sérieux et pourtant sur toi, il apparaît comme un cadeau du paradis... souffla-t-elle en un murmure._

_Il ne put lui répondre. Il n'en eut pas la chance. Elle profita de son moment d'inattention pour l'arroser une nouvelle fois avant de se relever pour prendre la fuite._   
_Cette nuit fut la plus belle de sa vie..._

* * *

Son réveil fut plus difficile. Ses muscles étaient courbaturés et son corps entier couvert d'une sueur froide. Il avait été obligé d'ouvrir sa fenêtre pour permettre à l'air frais de la nuit de dissiper la sensation d'enfermement qui faisait paniquer son cœur.  
Mais peut importe son état et son mal-être, cette rencontre avec la jeune femme jouait en boucle dans son esprit allégeant sa peine.

* * *

Des jours passèrent, suivit de mois. Il passait de plus en plus de temps avec **[Prénom]** à son plus grand plaisir. L'espoir renaissait au cœur de l'Humanité, Eren Jaeger faisait d'immenses progrès avec son Titan et la promesse d'un monde sans mur paraissait de plus en plus comme une réalité.

De nombreux soldats remarquèrent l'air songeur et le caractère moins irritable du Caporal, beaucoup félicitait le métamorphe Titan d'avoir réussi à détendre la boule de nerfs du Bataillon.

Puis finalement l'ultime bataille... La nuit s'était déroulée tranquillement, **[Prénom]** semblait de plus en plus fatiguée, si elle semblait vouloir le cacher derrière des sourires et des excuses, Livaï ne put que remarquer ses gestes tremblants et hésitants, son air triste et ses yeux brillants de larmes retenues.

Il tenta plusieurs fois de la faire parler, allant même jusqu'à hausser la voix, mais la jeune femme aux yeux **[bleutés/aciers/noisette/émeraudes]** ne dit pas un mot et ne céda pas sous la menace.  
La dernière nuit avant l'exploration, elle fit cependant un geste qui le dérouta grandement.

* * *

_Ils sirotaient silencieusement du thé. Livaï avait commencé à s'adapter aux étranges parfums de la boisson et faisait jouer sur son palais la saveur de brioche sucrée. **[Prénom]** qui jusqu'ici s'était tenue silencieuse, posa soudainement sa tasse sur la table et se leva. Elle s'approcha de l'homme aux cheveux courts cheveux noirs et s'agenouilla devant lui, ses yeux [c/e] remplis d'inquiétude._   
_\- Livaï... Peux-tu me faire une promesse ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante._

_Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle continua :_   
_\- Promets-moi de ne pas laisser les ailes de la liberté se déployer dans ton dos... Promets-moi que tu les retiendras peu importe le prix..._

_Elle ignora les yeux aciers écarquillés par la surprise d'une telle demande et confus, et attrapa les mains rêches et calleuses de l'homme. Elle se releva lentement et se pencha sur lui pour déposer ses lèvres bien plus chaudes que le reste de son corps sur son front._   
_Elle lui sourit, une dernière fois. Un sourire emplis de tristesse et de chagrin... Et les ténèbres engloutirent le Caporal sans qu'il n'ait eu son mot à dire._

* * *

Il se réveilla sans bouffée de chaleur, sans battement de cœur effréné, sans sueur froide... Il se réveilla normalement, parfaitement reposé pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps... En fait... Depuis la mort de Farlan et Isabelle... Il avait fait la rencontre de **[Prénom]** durant ce moment sombre où il avait eu le plus besoin de soutien.

* * *

_Il se rappelait s'être couché... Cela faisait deux jours qu'il avait perdu les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux._

_Durant un instant, il crut qu'il était mort dans son sommeil. Le paysage blanc sans ombre était vaste et pourtant si oppressant... Et puis que faisait donc une si épaisse vitre au milieu de tout ça ? Pourquoi l'empêchait-elle d'aller de l'autre côté ?_

_Il posa sa main sur le verre froid et fronça les sourcils._   
_\- Livaï ? C'est toi ? souffla une voix féminine étrangère._

_Il sursauta légèrement et se retourna pour ne faire face qu'au vide. En soufflant par le nez, agacé, il redirigea son attention sur la vitre._   
_Ses yeux aciers s'écarquillèrent et il recula d'un pas, surpris._

_Une jeune femme se tenait là. Elle était vêtue d'une étrange robe blanche cousue d'or qui dévoilait ses bras et camouflait ses pieds. Une ceinture marquait sa taille. Ses lourds cheveux blancs étaient tressés sur son épaule gauche avec des rubans argentés. Ses yeux **[c/e]** dégageaient une chaleur réconfortante semblable à celle que les mères dégageaient quand elles regardaient leurs enfants. Il frissonna et recula encore une fois_.

* * *

Il n'a jamais su qui elle était réellement. Elle riait toujours quand il essayait de savoir si elle était réelle ou pas, elle esquivait avec beaucoup de facilité ses questions, détournant son attention. Il avait de temps à autre réussit à capturer ici et là, un sourire triste ou un tremblement de ses lèvres presque imperceptible, avant que tout ça ne soit camouflé par un autre gloussement.

Elle semblait pouvoir lire facilement en lui, elle était capable de deviner ce qui l'avait gêné durant la journée et d'apaiser ses craintes en un claquement de doigts. Sa compagnie était devenue un besoin irrépressible et, avoir pu la toucher, avait suffit à le rendre entièrement dépendant.  
Il n'avait jamais manqué leur rencontre et attendait avec impatience cette nuit pour qu'elle puisse enfin lui expliquer cette maladroite demande. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas qu'il soit libre comme les autres ?

Le début de l'expédition se déroula paisiblement, ils avancèrent de nuit, unique moment où les Titans étaient les moins actifs et atteignirent bien vite le district de Shinganshina.  
Le jour se leva et leur ennemi leur fit face. Le Commandant Erwin Smith dirigea le Bataillon avec facilité et assurance.

Tout se passa parfaitement bien. La fin heureuse arriva enfin. L'Humanité était libérée... Eren Jaeger explosa de joie, il ne fit pas attention au Titan qui le guettait depuis bien longtemps déjà.

Ses amis l'appelèrent trop tard... Heureusement, Livaï eut le temps de s'interposer et prit le coup à la place du jeune titan-humain.

Le petit corps du Caporal s'écrasa brutalement contre un mur et glissa telle une poupée désarticulée au sol. Tous l'appelèrent et se dépêchèrent de s'élancer à ses côtés. Le goût métallique du sang envahit sa bouche, il devait s'être cassé plusieurs côtés.  
Il retint un ricanement, trop fatigué pour se moquer des mines inquiètes et paniquées de ses proches. Il avait rempli sa dette, il avait achevé son devoir... Plus rien ne le retenait ici désormais.

Ses yeux gris regardaient droit devant eux sans discerner réellement l'air défait de son escouade. Ils s'écarquillèrent légèrement quand ils aperçurent avec précision une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs remontés en un chignon retenu par une fine couronne noire, ses yeux [c/e] scintillaient de rouge et un triste sourire déformait ses lèvres. Elle portait l'uniforme du Bataillon d'exploration. Sa chemise blanche était rentrée dans un pantalon noir, le baudrier était absent et sa veste en cuir était d'un sombre bleu nuit, l'écusson n'abordait pas les fières ailes bicolores mais plutôt une faux au manche noir et à la lame argentée.  
Livaï ouvrit la bouche... Il eut beaucoup de mal à prononcer son nom mais il réussit tout de même.  
\- **[P-Pré...nom]**

Cet appel répandit la confusion dans son entourage qui observait impuissant la vie le quitter lentement.  
L'interpellée s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Elle attrapa sa main et la serra avec force. Des larmes brillantes comme des cristaux glissaient de ses yeux avec grâce. Elle dit d'une voix ferme et pleine d'émotion :  
\- Tu as bien servi l'Humanité, soldat Ackerman... Le ciel t'accepte avec joie dans ses rangs...

Le Caporal écarquilla les yeux de surprise, il n'eut pas la force de parler mais comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, la jeune femme dit encore plus bas, sa voix brisée par le chagrin.  
\- Tu as brisé ta promesse Livaï... Tu m'as promis que tu ne laisserais pas les ailes de la liberté se déployer en toi... Pourtant c'est ce que tu viens de faire... Tu es parti bien trop tôt... Ils ont encore tant à apprendre de toi... J'ai essayé de te prévenir... J'ai essayé de te préparer... Mais...

Elle fut coupée par un sanglot.  
\- Mais je suis arrivée trop tard, reprit-elle en déglutissant avec difficulté. Bienvenue dans les rangs, soldat Ackerman...

Elle sourit tristement et se pencha sur lui. Ses lèvres brûlantes rencontrèrent celles immobiles de l'homme. Il souhaitait tant pouvoir lui répondre mais ses muscles ne souhaitaient plus répondre à ses demandes.  
Elle resta ainsi durant quelques secondes avant de se détacher de lui. Elle serra une dernière fois sa main et murmura tout bas.  
\- Nous nous reverrons plus tard... Requiescat in pace...

C'est ainsi que s'éteignit la plus grande source d'inspiration de l'Humanité. Le Caporal-chef Livaï Ackerman offrit son dernier souffle dans la bataille qui décida du sort du monde. Il fut récupéré par un des anges de la mort et nous observe depuis ce jour au-delà des nuages.

 


End file.
